


Draconis

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Challenge: Men who love dragons too much





	Draconis

You know you shouldn’t love him. At least not when he’s like this.

You could get burned. And if you do will you still be The Boy Who Lived?

Or will you come to be known as The Boy Who Lived to Be Burned?

It’s amazing that someone so frail and cold could house something so powerful, so magnificent, so warm.

It’s amazing that he’s able to be something such as this.

Animagus.

You love him more when he’s this way. Much more than the petulant young man he is the rest of the time.

Draco. Your Dragon. Your Love.


End file.
